The present invention generally relates to water retention structures, such as bird bath basins, livestock water tanks/troughs, swimming pools, small ponds, fish tanks, and the like, and more specifically to a water agitation system configured to be positioned within a water retention structure, to circulate or agitate water contained in the water retention structure.
Various water retention structures exist for a variety of purposes. For example, bird baths retain water for birds to bathe and frolic; swimming pools retain water for recreational purposes; backyard ponds retain water for aesthetic purposes (such as a habitat for small fish); livestock water tanks/troughs hold water for livestock to drink; water towers store water for various uses; and so on.
Bird baths are popular for attracting birds to residential homes, for example, and they may promote an interest in, and the well-being of, birds. An exemplary bird bath is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,666, issued Nov. 26, 2002 to Thomas K Reusche, and assigned to Allied Precision Industries, Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a bird bath 10. The bird bath 10 includes a base 12 that supports a tube 14, which in turn supports a basin 16. The basin 16 is configured to receive and retain water.
It is known to provide pumps for imparting motion to the water in the bird bath basin. Movement of the water tends to attract birds to the bath. It also reduces the potential for the bird bath to serve as a haven for insects, e.g., mosquitoes, bacteria, germs, and the like. Water movement, or circulation, within the bird bath is particularly important given the recent rise of West Nile virus within the United States. However, pumps typically require access to an electrical outlet and are therefore not suitable when an electrical outlet is not readily available. Additionally, existing birdbaths cannot be easily retrofitted with such pumps.
Stagnant water in water retention structures typically increases the rate of breeding of insects, bacteria, germs, and the like. Further, stagnant, stale water is typically undesirable for a host of additional reasons. For example, the taste, odor and physical appearance of stagnant, stale water may be objectionable.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for imparting motion to water retained within water retaining structures, such as bird baths and livestock water tanks/troughs.